


husbands to be

by WellyFullOfAle



Series: Robron Week 2017 [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Day, followed by absolute wedding day fluff, tiniest amount of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellyFullOfAle/pseuds/WellyFullOfAle
Summary: Two deleted scenes from the boys wedding day, both in their bedroom at the pub.Robert wakes Aaron up, and Robert goes to watch Aaron put his suit on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Robron Week - about Marriage.

Robert walked into their bedroom.

The smile that draped itself over his features was completely involuntary.

Familiar, though.

It was the same involuntary smile he felt creep over him at the first sight of his future husband every morning.

Even when they were in a dark place – a _rough patch_ as Vic liked to label it – and even when there was no way he would have let Aaron see the smile; it was there.

The smile reserved only for Aaron.

 _His_ Aaron.

His Aaron, who was currently curled up on his side in the bed they now shared.

 _Their_ bed.

Their bed, which had been where he’d first felt the heat of Aaron engulf him fully all those years ago; when he hadn’t been able to keep away from him no matter how hard he’d tried; when Aaron had trashed his car and thrown his wing mirrors over a wall somewhere, but even that hadn’t been able to stop him succumbing to the power that Aaron had held over him, even then.

He couldn’t have imagined back then that today would ever happen.

But he was stood in the doorway to their room now, and his gaze flicked involuntarily to the wardrobe, where he could see the side of his wedding suit as it hung there innocently, peeping out from behind the rest of his clothes. He couldn’t wait to wear it; for Aaron to see him in it.  It was blue – to bring out the colour of his eyes and to contrast beautifully with his fair complexion – and just as Aaron had insisted when they’d bought the suits before their trip to Vegas. White shirt; blue tie with a feint floral imprint; blue waistcoat.

He was ready. So ready.

It might seem rushed, and it might not have been what he’d imagined his wedding to Aaron would look like.

But he couldn’t have waited.

He rounded the bed, walking slowly to stop himself from spilling the over-filled coffee he carried in his right hand, letting the steam from it drift in the direction of Aaron’s nostrils as he breathed softly; sleep hazed.

Robert sat himself down on the side of the bed in the space between Aaron’s knees and his elbows, feeling Aaron stir slightly, unsure if it was the feel of the dip in the bed that woke him, or the smell of the coffee, or the bacon sandwich he’d carried up with him too.

Or it could have been the feel of Robert’s soft lips against his forehead that broke him from his dazed state; or the hand that stroked its way through the soft curls of Aaron’s gel-free hair.

Aaron smiled before his eyes opened.

He grunted; the sort of soft morning noise that he often made; the ones that made Robert’s insides coil with love and comfort and happiness and everything else that Robert wasn’t fully sure he really deserved.

Everything that Aaron was to him.

Robert swallowed down the lump in his throat. He hadn’t even entertained the thought of doubting what they were due to do that day; but he knew that if he had even the tiniest inkling of it hiding in the recesses of his soul, that Aaron’s morning noises would have extinguished those doubts completely.

Aaron rolled onto his back, exhaling heavily, rubbing his eyes as Robert shuffled back into the extra few inches of space made available by his fiancé.

“Morning,” Aaron uttered, blinking open those eyes that Robert couldn’t wait to wake up to for the rest of his eternity.

“Morning,” Robert smiled.

Aaron’s vision came into focus, and he slowly came to the realisation that Robert was sat in front of him, already dressed, offering him breakfast in bed.

Aaron smiled with the realisation that Robert was his now – something he wasn’t sure he’d ever really get used to – before the frown emerged, checking the time on the clock on the wall.

It wasn’t even 9am.

“Robert, it’s so early,” he moaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and shifting himself up into a sitting position to take the coffee from Robert.

“Yeah, well, I’ve got work to do today,” Robert replied. Only it wasn’t the sort of work Aaron assumed – his businesses were the last thing on his mind today.

“What?” Aaron questioned, frowning, affronted with the idea of Robert leaving him.

He’d assumed his fiancé would want to spend his last day of freedom with him; he hadn’t thought that was too far an assumption to make.

Clearly, he was wrong.

“I’ve got a lot on, Aaron,” he replied.

Well, that felt cold.

Aaron grimaced, taking a slurp of his coffee before wincing as it scolded his mouth, and he put the mug onto his bedside table.

Robert saw it – the downturn of Aaron’s lips at his comment about having too much work on – and he knew Aaron well enough to know that it was only going to make him assume the worst; to think that Robert couldn’t wait to get rid of him; that he was looking forward to him going to prison so that he wouldn’t have to bother looking after him.

How wrong Aaron was.

“Look, Adam wants to spend some time with you, and your mom,” Robert reassured him, giving him that puppy-eyed look that he knew made his fiancé’s resolve weaken almost immediately. “I’ll sort some stuff at the office and we can meet for lunch and spend the rest of the day together, yeah?”

Aaron seemed to think about it for a minute.

Robert prayed he’d accept it, aware of how much they needed to do to get ready for the wedding that afternoon.

Aaron shrugged, taking the bacon sandwich Robert was still holding and placing it on his bedside table, next to his coffee.

Aaron licked his lips, and looked up at Robert through his eye lashes, blinking as his lips twitched into a smile.

Robert swallowed down, pretty sure he was aware what was coming.

“Hmm, okay” Aaron nodded, in some sort of acceptance that Robert was going to spend the morning away from him. “But you’re not going yet, softlad.”

Robert recognised that look in his fiancé’s eyes, and he leant into the kiss that Aaron placed against his lips as he shuffled himself up onto his knees; exposing his beautiful body to Robert as the bedsheets slipped away from him; naked but for his black, fitted boxers.

Robert groaned; incapable of resistance, despite knowing how little time he had to pull this wedding together.

Aaron’s hands made their way to the shoulders of Robert’s jacket, pulling at the soft material until he’d shed it away; and he had only the thin material of his shirt between his hands and Robert’s chest, dragging his husband towards him, the both of them laughing as their bodies slammed down onto the bed together, Robert falling into the space between Aaron’s legs with such familiarity it made his heart lurch in his chest.

Robert realised the wedding preparations could wait a little while.

Aaron’s coffee and bacon sandwich went cold; twice over.

 

-s-

 

Robert walked into their bedroom, finding Aaron sat on their bed, staring out of the window; overalls still slung low on his hips as they had been when he’d hauled himself out of Cain’s boot. He was topless now, though – t-shirt, hoodie and coat lying on their bedroom floor – and Robert smiled at the sight of his burgundy suit lying on the bed next to him.

“You’re gonna look so good in that suit,” Robert smiled, licking his smirking lips.

He never could resist his fiancé in a suit.

Aaron smiled and breathed out a small laugh, looking up at Robert, appreciating for the first time just how good Robert looked.

“Not too bad yourself, Sugden,” Aaron told him, almost at a whisper, aware his voice may crack if he’d attempted to put any strength behind his words.

And he wasn’t lying.

Robert looked so damn good in a three piece suit.

“I’d have married you in the overalls, though, to be honest,” Robert smiled, and Aaron could see that flash of something in the corner of his eye which made his lips twist up into a smile in response and his insides twist in on themselves with lust, and desire, and _love._

“Shut up,” he teased as he shook his head.

“You know I’m partial to Aaron Dingle in overalls,” Robert winked, intent on making Aaron squirm further. “ _My_ dirty little grease monkey.”

“Yeah, I do know,” Aaron answered him knowingly, fully aware of the way Robert loved to undo the poppers on the front of the overalls to find him wearing nothing underneath; memories flicking through his mind of all those times Robert had begged him to wear them for him when they were alone; the way Robert would run his hands over Aaron’s taut body underneath the material, his hands circling Aaron’s waist inside of the overalls, pulling him close before slipping them off until they lay in a heap on their bedroom floor.

Or memories of all the times he’d slunk off from the garage and met Robert in their barn during their lunch breaks; something that had been a daily occurrence for a patch of time during their affair.

Aaron winced slightly at the thought of that time in their relationship.

That time when Aaron hadn’t been the one Robert wanted to profess his love to in front of everyone who mattered to them.

That time when Robert wasn’t planning over the top romantic gestures for his benefit. Even if it had sometimes felt to Aaron like he was, at the time; like the way Robert repeatedly risked everything for him – repeatedly went out of his way to plan time for them to be alone – seemed like some kind of a romantic gesture to him at the time.

Even if the words Robert sometimes said to him back then negated any hint of his true affection.

Aaron wanted to scold himself for thinking about the affair; for letting memories of those doubts he’d now extinguished cloud this day.

“Thank you, for this, Robert,” Aaron told him sincerely, looking up at the man he was about to marry. “It can’t have been easy doing all of this. I can’t think of a better way to spend my last day.”

“You’re worth it, Aaron,” Robert smiled back at him, and Aaron bit his lip as a wave of shyness descended over him.

“Suppose you’re a pro at weddings, anyway, aren’t ya?”

Aaron had meant it as a joke.

Robert’s face dropped, and he let out a little grunt of disapproval; his shoulders dropping as he turned away from Aaron, jaw clenching.

“Nah, I’m just saying,” Aaron back-peddled, trying to make it clear that he hadn’t meant it to ruin the mood; trying to keep his tone as light-hearted as he could, despite knowing deep down he’d felt the need to mention it. “You’ve been through all of this before, haven’t you?

Robert looked to the ground. It wasn’t shame he felt, as such; but it was a sense of disappointment.

There was nothing he wanted more now than to rewind and correct the mistakes he’d made; to make it so that this wedding to Aaron today would be his first, and his only.

But in many ways, he knew there would be many firsts.

It would be the _first_ time he’d say vows and truly mean them. He knew that for sure.

And he knew he had to make sure Aaron knew how _this_ wedding day was going to be wholly different to his first.

“Aaron,” Robert said quietly, sitting down next to Aaron on the bed.

Aaron glanced his way in response, before looking back to the spot on the floor he’d been staring into.

Robert reached out and took hold of Aaron’s hand.

“Aaron, are you listening?”

Aaron swallowed down, glancing at the hand that lay encompassed in Robert’s touch.

The faintest of smiles twitched at his lips.

Aaron shuffled back-and-sideward slightly to allow himself to focus only on his future husband, bending his knee as he brought his leg up onto the bed, tucking his foot underneath the knee of his other leg. He let his other hand fall to rest onto top of Robert’s, stroking his thumb against the silver band on Robert’s ring finger.

The never-ending, ever-present symbol of Robert’s love for him.

He was listening.

“You need to know this, Aaron.”

Robert’s voice was soft, and it was gentle – the kind of voice Robert Sugden only reserved for people he really cared about; and Aaron knew he was at the top of that list.

Aaron chewed the inside of his cheek, biting down on the left side of his bottom lip as he blinked in admiration at the man he loved sitting in front of him.

The man he was marrying.

Today.

He nodded; ready to hear whatever his man had to say to him.

“I can’t even tell you how much today means to me, Aaron.”

Robert seemed uncertain of his words; taking his time with each sentiment he spoke, as if these had been the most important words he’d ever spoken.

“I have never felt this way about anyone, Aaron. And I never will, ever again. You’re everything, and I’ve known it for longer that you think I have. My last wedding day will be nothing like today, Aaron. It couldn’t be. It was a mess – you know that; more than anyone. That day…”

Robert seemed to choke on his words, breaking his gaze away from Aarons as he looked down to where their hands lay intertwined.

“I don’t even want that day to exist in my memory. And not just because of the obvious,” Robert hesitated, looking up to Aaron who glanced away briefly, neither of them wanting to mention Katie’s name but both of them understanding exactly which _obvious_ moment Robert was referring to.

Aaron returned his eyes to meet Robert’s again; urging his fiancé to continue.

“There was so much _else_ about that day that was wrong, too. I hadn’t even felt anything when I woke up that morning. I thought that was normal – didn’t even think twice about whether I _should_ have felt any different – but when I woke up today I realised how different it was.”

Robert smiled as he felt the truth behind his own words. It was a sensation he’d only become familiar with since he’d been with Aaron.

“Today, I couldn’t wait to jump out of bed and get this suit on,” Robert continued, aware of the way Aaron’s smile was threatening to expose itself, and how it had already reached his eyes, which looked at him in that adoring way that Robert had become accustomed to.

“I mean it, Aaron, I feel like a kid at Christmas. I keep watching the clock and wanting the hours to disappear so that we can be at the front of that room, standing together in front of everyone we know, making those promises that show the world we’re _us;_ we’re _one._ We’re a _family._ It’s all I’ve wanted for _so long,_ Aaron.”

The smile had fully appeared on Aaron’s face now, and Robert mirrored it knowingly.

“I _wish_ I hadn’t been stood a few years ago in a room full of people with a woman dressed in white as I repeated a load of archaic words with no real meaning to me. There’s a lot of things I wish I had and hadn’t done, Aaron. But that doesn’t mean that what I feel about today is anything compared to what I felt about that day. When I stand up there with you, today, Aaron, I’m going to mean every single syllable of every word of my vows. I’m gonna mean every single promise I make to you. And just wait until you hear the vows I’ve written for you –”

Aaron laughed warmly; eyes soft and beaming with love for the man sat beside him.

“I’m serious,” Robert smiled back at him, before his expression fell soft again. “I’m gonna care about nothing else in that room other than you being the person stood opposite me, Aaron. I’m gonna _feel_ every emotion about getting married that I never felt when it was Chrissie up there with me. I _promise_ you that Aaron, and I’ll carry on promising it to you for the rest of my life. I’m gonna –”

Robert couldn’t finish his list of promises as Aaron urged himself forwards, kissing Robert in such a way that Robert was left in no doubt that Aaron had believed every single word Robert had spoken.

And as Aaron deepened the kiss, Robert realised maybe he’d just told his future husband everything he’d needed to hear, but was too afraid to ask for.

He responded to the kiss – was incapable of doing anything but respond to the way Aaron loved him; to the way his lips felt against his own; to the tingle that simmered across his lips and fizzed its way through his body – but managed to pull himself away as Aaron seemed to shift up onto his knees slightly, positioning himself as he usually did, ready to fling his leg around Robert’s legs to straddle him.

Robert’s body twitched with the groan that escaped Aaron’s mouth as he pulled away from him, pushing his fiancé back down into his sitting position before he had the chance to get comfortable in his lap.

“You’re not getting this suit off until you’re my husband,” Robert teased, smirking as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip, tasting Aaron there as he gently pushed against his fiancé’s bare chest with the palms of his hands, aware of the goose bumps raised along Aaron’s skin.

“Dick tease,” Aaron muttered, smirking, sitting back down in the bed.

He didn’t want to accept Robert’s refusal, but he knew it wouldn’t be long before they had Liv and his mum breathing down his neck and he didn’t want to risk them being walked in on. Again.

And he could get quite turned on with the idea of Robert making him wait all day for it.

Robert took a deep breath – the kind that Aaron recognised because it was the same kind of deep breath he felt the needed to take when Robert looked at him for too long and he forgot to breathe for a few seconds.

“I love you, Aaron,” Robert smiled at him; sickly sweet, biting down on his bottom lip in anticipation of some sarcastic remark from his future husband about him being a _softlad._

But Aaron didn’t shrug it off, or wince at it, or doubt it for a second this time.

“I know,” Aaron replied.

Because he did – he _knew_.

He’d always known. And he always would do, too.

“Good,” Robert smiled, standing and holding out a hand for his fiancé.

Aaron took Robert’s hand and let him pull him off their bed.

“Now get yourself into that suit,” Robert pleaded, “So I can spend the rest of the day thinking about how much I can’t wait to get you out of it again.”


End file.
